tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 59 - Jem and the Holograms
Jem and the Holograms is a 2015 film adaptation very, very, very, very, very, very loosely based on the 1980's cartoon of the same name. Basically, if you took the plot of Glitter, gave it a Disney Channel paint job, and threw in over a hundred random YouTube clips that have nothing to do with anything, this movie is what would result. It is notable for being one of the biggest box office bombs in film history, shattering the record for the lowest amount made by a movie released in 2,000+ theatres ($2.3 million). Plot A girl becomes famous literally overnight from one nondescript YouTube video of her strumming a guitar. Absolutely nothing resembling a conflict occurs throughout. Notable Characters *Jerrica Benton/Jem *Kimber Benton *Erica Raymond *Rio Raymond *Aunt Bailey *Emmett Benton *Aja Leith *Shana Elmsford *Zipper *Pizzazz The Episode *This is the second Hasbro-toy-property-turned-film covered on the show after the Transformers ''series. Scores James - Bell Damien - Hope Highlights * The band idea James and Damien proposed * "I have deeper issues with this movie than the poo emoji" * The multiple YouTube rants * The Damien rant about how fame, luck, and hard work contribute to each other * The Damien rant about influencing an audience * Damien's story about the Tool concert he went to * The new Feedback Champion being crowned * Damien's reaction to Will's email References * ''Bloodrayne * Alone in the Dark * Catwoman * The Legend of Chun-Li * A Talking Cat * A Talking Pony * An Easter Bunny Puppy * Twilight: Eclipse * Showgirls * Hasbro * The Transformers series * GI Joe * Power Rangers * He-Man * Ninja Turtles * Molly Ringwald * The Rock * Ke$ha * Battleship * Birdemic * Birdemic 2 * Uncle Ray * Shao Kahn * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Twisted Sister * The Simpsons * Pokemon Go * Etsy * Jem (Welsh singer) * Alice in Chains * Teen Titans * Chrono Trigger * Bed Intruder * Harambe * Beyonce * Taylor Swift * Captain Lou Albano * Robert Plant * L7 * The ESPN X-Games * Bella Swan * Edward Cullen * Wayne Newton * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * Lita Ford * Billy Joe Armstrong * The Anti-Nowhere League * Tenacious D * Myst * Metallica * Jigsaw * Nancy Drew * The Sandlot * Mariah Carey * Elektra * Silent Hill: Revelation 3D * Revenge of the Fallen * Twilight: New Moon * Age of Extinction * The Happening * Dakota Moss * A Day to Remember (band) * Chris Jericho * Dark Souls * Michael Jackson * Britney Spears * Rock Band * Battletoads * Tool * Beastie Boys * The Spin Doctors * Sister Hazel * Velvet Underground * Prince * The Ramones * ''Torque'' * ''Faust: Love of the Damned'' * Katy Perry * Lady Gaga * Destiny's Child * Beyonce * Married with Children * Chumbawumba * Cypress Hill * Slipknot * My Little Pony * The Riddler * Mousetrap * Final Destination * ''Bloodrayne 2'' * Bradley Cooper * Nightwolf * Star Wars * Sony Minidisk * Madonna * Johnny 5 * Jenny McCarthy * Keanu Reeves * Paul Newman * Daft Punk * Samantha Mumba * Charlie Brown * Pewdiepie * Breaking Benjamin * Haddaway * Marvel * Scott Pilgrim vs The World * Meatloaf * Suicide Squad * Final Fantasy 7 * Steam * Ben-Hur * Dumb & Dumber * Dark City * Fallout: New Vegas * Doom * Citizen Kane * Dead or Alive Beach Volleyball * Yoshi * Xenogears * Sonic 3 & Knuckles * Overwatch Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonist? - Jem *Real protagonist - Kimber *No One Will Like Your Character - If they are a sensitive singer on YouTube *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Juliette Lewis and Molly Ringwald *Ambers - Aja and Shana *Unnecessary voiceover - The entire movie from Jem, mostly in the form of self-recordings *Walking Pile of Sad - Jem *Center of the Universe - Jem *Fast and Loose with Time - Jem becomes world famous from one nondescript Internet video, no different from millions of others on YouTube, in the span of a couple days *Needlessly cryptic - The entire scavenger hunt left to Jem by her father, which was absurdly dangerous and relied on way too many nearly impossible things to just fall into place, and only leads to a five-minute goodbye message that could have been left on any media you can name. *Edited at gunpoint - Specifically the sound editing, which is so awful, you can't even hear characters speak for minutes at a time; but the sound effects are on the level of an Anthrax concert *Established establishing - The constant Google Maps motif *Nonsensical Title - **This movie had next to nothing to do with the cartoon of the same name **The other three girls aren't even called "The Holograms" until the last thirty seconds of the movie *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - Why does a music company need goons again? *H.U.R.T. - Jerrica's sisters forgive her for ditching them in literally ''six minutes ''of movie run time *Unrealistic Real Estate - For being poor, Bailey sure has a huge fucking house *Five-Second Microcosm - The poo emoji during Jerrica and Erica's e-mail back-and-forth *Goof Troop - The four girls *Power of Heart *Gesticulation Masturbation *Sequel That Will Never Happen Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 58 - Faust: Love of the Damned Next Episode: Episode 60 - Samurai Cop 2: Deadly Vengeance Category:Episodes Category:2015 films Category:Musical films Category:Drama films Category:Anime/cartoon adaptations Category:Family films